


where shallows meet the shore to rest

by iamnotalizard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Domestic, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M, how OC can a fanfic be before its just original fiction? tune in next time to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: the ocean has healing qualities for tired souls-this is just a beach episode for our OCs
Relationships: Kyrna (Original Character)/Noski (Original Character), Noski & Simatuq
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: MMEU Spring Equinox Exchange 2021





	where shallows meet the shore to rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaenire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenire/gifts).



> we're so mean to noski and for what? this is my attempt to make amends.

Noski isn’t sure which of his children is the most spiteful in the mornings, Quyuq or Simatuq. It doesn’t matter whether they’re going to school, the doctor or - like today - heading to the beach, there’s hell to pay in the morning to whomever disturbs their slumber. Quyuq is, of course, old enough that she doesn’t technically need a parent knocking on her door each morning, bringing her a glass of water or a cup of tea to try and rouse her out of bed. Often anyone who comes in before her (plentiful) alarms go off is met with a glaring eye peeking out from under layers of pillows and bedhead, a clumsy arm darting out from under the covers to try and smack the offender away from her bed and out of her room. 

Kyrna is better at waking her, able to laugh off her sleepy grumbles, and avoid her weak hits, and make sure she’s at least sitting up before he leaves the room. Noski inevitably caves to her pitiful begging for ‘just five more minutes, please’, which always ends in her rushing to get ready before she’s truly late. 

  
  


Waking Simatuq up is no walk in the park either, but it’s an endeavour that Noski almost exclusively claims as his own. She’s so much like her big sister, in the way that she fights off consciousness, her chubby hands batting at the sunlight and cooing voices that seek to wake her. She makes cute grumbles and whines as Noski hoists her out of bed, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as she attempts to stay asleep. Each morning Noski is almost tempted to put her back down in her bed, to let her have a few more blissful hours of sleep, to perhaps get a chance to see a rare early-morning (well, early for a toddler) smile, as opposed to the usually adorable scowl. It’s only the knowledge of the importance of consistent sleeping and eating schedules, as well as the teasing that he knows his husband would inflict upon him, that gives Noski the strength to remove Simatuq from her warm bed. 

By the time Noski seats Simatuq at the kitchen table, Quyuq is already half asleep on her propped-up arm while Kyrna scrambles some eggs. Noski has enough time to pour hot water into mugs for coffee and tea and to pop some slices of bread into the toaster, before he has to try and wrangle Simatuq back into her seat, thwarting her attempts of escaping to a comfortable place to nap. She’s grumpy, pouting and making upset noises, up until Kyrna places her breakfast of toast (cut into triangles, half with crust on, half with crust off, just how Simatuq likes it) and a small portion of scrambled eggs (with a hint of paprika to make them red, her most recent favourite colour) in front of her, accompanied with a kiss to the top of her head. 

Like watering flowers after a drought, Noski watches as his children blossom, from wilted husks of human beings into a giggly three-year-old and a moody fifteen-year-old, who is sure to be groggy with sleep for at least another hour. Breakfast ends, and Quyuq stumbles back to her room, likely attempting to get another fifteen minutes of sleep before she gets dressed for the day, and Noski lifts Simatuq up so that she can place her plastic dishes into the sink. 

“My turn to dress her today,” Kyrna announces as he plucks Simatuq from Noski’s arms, pressing a kiss to Noski’s pouting lips. Simatuq crinkles her nose at the display, likely copying Quyuq’s past actions, as she then stretches up to also receive a peck from Kyrna. “Have fun with dish duty!”

“Have fun!” Simatuq chimes, as Kyrna carries her to the entrance of the kitchen, before lowering her to the floor and letting her lead the way to her room. Kyrna always teases Noski about how much he carries her, how nervous he gets when she’s out of arm's reach for too long, and while Noski knows that his husband is right, he can’t bring himself to put a stop to it.

Noski gets dressed quickly and looks over the bag that he and Kyrna put together the night before. He counts the number of towels, water bottles, extra pairs of socks, and hats one last time, even though he knows that Kyrna double-checked the night before and that it’s all correct. Noski throws in another pair of Kyrna’s sweatpants - Quyuq will almost certainly refuse to bring a pair of her own, and even if she’ll be drowning in extra material, it’s better than having a shivering, cranky teenager for the ride home - and brings the bag to the front door. 

Noski is just finishing loading all the bags into the trunk of their sedan when Kyrna waltzed out of the house, holding Simatuq’s hand as he leads her out the front door and a shambling Quyuq following close behind. Getting Simatuq strapped into her car seat is also a war of attrition, her flailing arms and legs a better deterrent than barbed wire ever could be. In contrast, Quyuq doesn’t so much climb into the car, as much as she flops into it, eyes shut, head leaning against the glass and snoring before Kyrna has even pulled out of the driveway. 

The drive to the beach is as pleasant as a car ride with a toddler can be. Simatuq alternates between being overjoyed by the scenery to being near-tears because she can’t move in her car seat. Quyuq wakes up briefly, but only to pop the earbuds of her IPod in, filling the car with muffled rock music every time the car stops moving. 

  
  


As soon as they’re out of town Kyrna takes his hand off the wheel, sticking it out towards Noski and shaking it until Noski laughs and laces his fingers in between his partner’s, thumb rubbing comforting circles into his skin as the car putters along the highway.

It’s really not beach weather, Noski thinks, as they pull up to the nearly empty parking lot overlooking the lively lake. The sun peeks through the clouds, but the wind brings a chill that steals away most of the heat. As Noski gathers some of their gear from the trunk, the only other people he can see are far off on the water, wearing wetsuits and paddling along on standup kayaks. The sound of gentle waves crashing along the shore muffle any sound that could reach them. 

Simatuq dazily opens her eyes, confused and tired until she realizes that they’ve made it to the beach, and then she’s wide awake and yearning to be released into the wild. She isn’t quite old enough yet to realize that her excited wiggling, flailing, and thrashing to escape her car seat is what prolongs her confinement in the car. Quyuq, despite her best attempts to look disinterested, also perks up at the sight of the water, and even lends a hand at carrying towels down to the shore. The four of them walk down the wooden steps that lead them to the beach and cross the pebbly barrier that separates them from the sand. Noski nervously watches Simatuq toddle along the rocks, only to be calmed when Kyrna places a hand briefly on his shoulder and says, “Hey, she’ll be okay. Have fun today.”

When they make it to a spot that Simatuq declares to be acceptable, Kyrna and Noski make quick work of setting up a large towel, their cooler, and a beach chair. Noski looks up from his preparations in time to see Quyuq helping Simatuq out of her sweater, revealing the colour bathing suit underneath, while Quyuq is already in her preferred beach outfit of boardshorts and a ratty T-shirt over a bathing suit. 

As soon as Simatuq is free from her clothed prison, she’s eager to reach the water, accepting the slather of sunscreen and application of water wings with minimal resistance - a rare feat at her age, and soon is giggling happily as she pulls Quyuq towards the waves. 

“Want to stay here or do you want to go with them?” Kyrna asks, already pulling off his shirt. Noski takes a moment to admire his partner’s body, not bothering to disguise his gaze, even as Kyrna playfully flexes his muscles. 

“I can stay here and watch our stuff,” Kyrna raises an eyebrow and gestures around to the empty beach around them, earning him a soft smack to the arm, “I know you want to go cause havoc anyways.”

Kyrna grins leans forward to press a kiss to Noski’s forehead, before standing up. “You know me so well, baby.”

Noski leans back into the beach chair, smiling as he watches his family dash around on the beach. Kyrna loves any body of water - ocean, lakes, rivers, even the puny man-made pond by their house - but Noski has no strong feelings for it. He used to spend so much time out on the ocean and lake, in a life that feels so far away from the blissful existence he has now, sailing, swimming, fishing. As much fun as it was at the time, Noski thinks that maybe he just loved the feeling of being needed, of being invited into such a confined and cared for place, of being loved in a place that was - in the end - only big enough for two. Now, he much prefers watching his family frolic on the beach and in the waves, instead of dipping in himself. For a few minutes, all three of them seem equally excited and reluctant to take the plunge into the chilly water, until Kyrna scoops Simatuq up into his arms, places a loving kiss on her head, and promptly throws her into the water. 

Noski shoots forward in his chair before she’s even hit the water, letting out a panicked “Kyrna!”

He turns and gives him a big smile and a wave, as Simatuq floats to the surface, by virtue of her water wings, letting out a screech that morphs into a laugh. She paddles clumsily to try and reach the shore again, and finally, Kyrna wades through the water to reach her. He holds out his hands until she reaches him and pulls her until she can walk the remaining distance to dry land. Quyuq seems entertained, until Simataq runs up to her and gives her dry legs a hug, effectively soaking her lower half. 

Noski lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes back into the chair when he sees Simatuq happily raising her arms for Kyrna to throw her again. He tries to remain cool and calm with each toss that Kyrna makes, tries not to flinch every time that Simatuq lets out a scream, even if he knows it’s one of joy. 

It’s a balm to his nerves when the three of them get acclimatized to the water, and are happy swimming and floating instead of jumping in. Kyrna stands chest-deep, encouraging Simataq as she perfects her various swimming techniques, though the bulky water wings hinder her greatly. After a few minutes of clumsy attempts, Kyrna and Simatuq make their way to shore. Noski watches as his daughter marches up to him, holding Kyrna’s hand and tugging him along until she’s dripping water onto Noski’s feet.

“Daddy, can I take off my wings, please?” She asks, voice sweet and polite, even though she’s already slipping the wet plastic off of her arms. 

Noski frowns at the request, eyes darting to Kyrna and the calm - but not still - water. Quyuq is starfishing in the water, cool as can be, and Noski knows that Kyrna would never let Quyuq swim in dangerous waters, much less let their much less experienced daughter step foot in them.

“You’ll be right next to her?” Noski confirms, taking the damp floaties from Simatuq’s hands. Kyrna nods, already put a hand on the little girl’s shoulder, as if to reassure Noski that he won’t let her stray too far even on land. 

“Of course I will, dearest. She wants me to teach her how to swim better.”

Noski lets out a sigh, pouts at Kyrna childishly, only to receive a blown kiss in response. Simatuq hears the exaggerated sound and blows one too, emphasizing it with a loud, ‘ _mwah!’_ as the two of them walk back towards the water. 

Kyrna makes Simatuq wait on the shore as he walks further in, encouraging her to swim to him once the water reaches her stomach. As much as Noski wants to stew in his own anxiety, he can see from a distance that Kyrna is an excellent teacher, and Simatuq’s clumsy, unrefined movements soon become less chaotic, more confident, and much less splashy. Noski watches as Simatuq goes through various styles - frog, backstroke, and freestyle - while Kyrna remains close to her side. She swims up to Quyuq, who alternates between doing handstands in the water, probably looking at the lake floor, and floating motionless on her back. Each time Simatuq reaches her sister, she tries to climb onto her, inevitably pushing Quyuq under the water, and causing a small splash fight before Quyuq huffs and swims a short distance away. Then Simatuq turns to Kyrna and continues her lessons until Quyuq has floated close enough to continue the cycle again. 

Noski doesn’t know how long he watches his family in the water, content with feeling the happiness and excitement radiating off of them, but eventually Simatuq clings to Kyrna in the water, pressing her face against his chilled and damp torso, visibly tired from her exercise. Kyrna brushes her thick, coarse hair out of her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he paddles closer to shore, making sure to keep her well above water until he’s close enough that he can walk easily to the sand. Noski perks up as they approach, hurriedly pulling towels out of their bags, draping one over his lap just in time to greet his partner with a smile. 

“Did someone tire herself out?” Noski asks with a smile, already holding his arms out to receive his shivering and yawning child. In contrast to her behaviour earlier, when she couldn’t wait to leave Noski’s grasp and dash into the muck and water, Simatuq seems eager to return to her father’s arms, especially since he’s stationary and warm. As soon as Kyrna has passed her along, Noski makes quick work of bundling her in more towels, rubbing them over her arms to create some heat, and pulling her against his chest. She snuggles down quickly, eyes closing, and Noski doesn’t even mind that she’s wiping her wet face on his tee-shirt. “How was she out there?”

“She’s a natural!” Kyrna exclaims, clearly excited that yet another one of his children seems to have taken to the water. For a few minutes, Kyrna recounts each detail of Simatuq’s form, each time she struggled and then righted herself in the water, her keen sense of direction, even with her eyes scrunched closed to keep water out. Noski nods along, rubbing Simatuq’s back and smiling softly at Kyrna’s happiness as he listens.

Kyrna pauses his compliments and beams, and Noski wishes that every time he closed his eyes that he could see his lover exactly like this. Happy, proud, free, bursting with love from every ounce of his being. Noski almost wants to blush with how much love he feels at this moment. Kyrna runs a hand through his hair, pushing the wet strands off of his face and peers at the sky. He hums.

“You think there’s enough time for another swim? Or do we need to head back so that this one will nap?”

Noski looks down at the bundle in his lap. Simatuq isn’t quite asleep yet, but it’s a close thing. “I don't think much will stop her from sleeping.” Kyrna purses his lips and tilts his head. Noski chuckles. “Go get back in the water, you fish man.”

At hearing the word ‘fish’, Simatuq mutters, “Glub glub” into Noski’s chest, and Kyrna kneels down and gives Noski a quick kiss on the lips before saying, “You’re the best!”

In the next blink, Kyrna is back in the water, swimming out past the shallows. Quyuq pokes her head up from where she was doing a deadman’s float, watches as her dad swims with skill and grace, and after a moment, languidly starts to swim after him. 

It’s almost enough to make Noski laugh. As much as Quyuq would hate to admit it, she and Kyrna are so alike. She loves the water as much as he does, loves it for the same reasons too. The freedom and the weightlessness and the heaviness and the connectivity of it all. For all her complaining and whining about being woken up, she didn’t _really_ have to come out with them unless she wanted to come. Noski thinks that she put up with this entire trip just for this - just to swim and float in silence with her dad. Maybe, Noski thinks, it feels healing to her, to lay in the water like she does, as her dad swims circles around her. He hopes that she finds whatever she’s looking for out in the water. 

It almost feels like he’s intruding on a private moment between them, so Noski looks down at the child on his lap. She’s so close to sleep, tired in a way that only happiness can make someone, but it’s clear she still wants to be awake.

“Did you have fun, honey bee?”

She nods, and it’s so cute that Noski can’t help but squeeze her closer to him. “Yeah, I got to swim good.”

“You sure did, sweetness,” Noski smiles, rubbing her head a few times with the towel to dry it off more. She looks up at him, squishes her perfectly chubby cheek against the soft fabric of his shirt, and Noski knows that if perfection can ever be achieved by man, that for a second, he has achieved it by holding his daughter in his arms. He knows that it can’t be true, but he thinks that Simatuq has Kyrna’s eyes. They have such a gentle knowingness to them, warmth and understanding that, previously, Noski had only found when looking at his lover. He hopes that Simatuq grows up to be like her dad, to be as kind and soft and resilient as he is. (He also knows that Kyrna has said that he hopes Simatuq grows up to be more like Noski.)

Simatuq yawns pull her arms up from her sides to rub her eyes. “Why don’t you close your eyes for a while, baby? We’ll be heading home soon anyway, and if you’re napping then your dad won’t ask you to carry anything back to the car.”

Simatuq giggles and peers up again. “Really?”

“Really. But don’t tell him that I told you.”

“Secret!” She whispers, with such excitement that Noski is almost sure that he’s foiled any chances of getting her to settle down. Despite her passion for being a confidant, she closes her eyes, and within minutes he can feel the steady breathing of a sleeping toddler, can hear the soft whistle of her breathing through her nose, and feels the calm of her aura radiate into him. 

He looks back out to the water and watches as Kyrna and Quyuq float side by side. If they’re talking he can’t hear it, but even if they aren’t, Noski knows that both of them are saying what they need to say. 

  
  


The ride home is a quiet affair. Noski turns down the radio to a low murmur before they even pull out of the parking lot, and soon both kids in the backseat are out like a light, exhausted from swimming and shivering in the breeze. Simatuq looks like a little cocoon from how she’s bundled herself up in blankets and towels in her car seat, and Quyuq looks dwarfed in the hoodie and sweatpants that Noski packed for her. Noski glances over at Kyrna in the passenger seat. He’s combing his fingers through his hair, undoing his carefully crafted braid, and plaiting it up again repeatedly. He looks over and catches Noski’s gaze and blows him a soft kiss and reaches over to squeeze his thigh. 

“Did you have fun, King of the Beach?”

“Yeah, I enjoyed watching all of you in the water.”

“I don’t see how that’s any fun,” Kyrna admits, giving Noski’s leg one last squeeze before bringing it back to his hair. “But I’m glad you had a good time.”

They reach home without a hassle, and Kyrna and Noski quickly and silently agree that all their gear can wait in the car until tomorrow. They try to exit the car as quietly as possible, but Noski can see through the back window that Quyuq is drowsily lifting her slumped head and blinking sleep out of her eyes. He opens her door in time to see her clumsily grasping for the handle. 

“Have a good nap, baby girl?” he asks, getting an annoyed, incoherent grumble in response. “I know, I’m sorry, sweet- Quyuq. Have a good nap, Quyuq?”

She gives a slight nod and after a few moments of struggling, unclips her seatbelt and begins her blind stumble towards the front door. Noski closes the car door and watches as Kyrna lifts a bundled Simatuq out of the car. He catches Noski’s eye and brings a finger to his lip to indicate that they need to be quiet. Noski nods and waits until they’re further away to lock the car with a beep. As Kyrna passes him, Noski catches a glimpse of Simatuq, her eyes wide open and peering at him. She closes her eyes tightly and exaggeratedly before opening them again, her attempt at a sneaky wink. Noski stifles a laugh as he catches up with them at the front door. 

Quyuq rattles the doorknob uselessly, her brain too sleep-addled or just too impatient to wait until Noski unlocks it fully. As soon as it’s unlocked she barrels inside, making a beeline to the living room couch and is asleep face first in the cushion before Kyrna’s even managed to push the door closed behind them. 

“I’ll take her,” Noski whispers, keeping up the facade that Simatuq is asleep, just in case Kyrna hasn’t caught on yet. “I’ll put her to bed.”

Kyrna hums and presses a kiss to the side of her head. “Okay. I’ll make us some tea.” 

He passes their daughter over, and Noski takes her gratefully. She is getting quite big now, and Noski is already mourning the day when it’ll be a struggle to carry her up the stairs. As it is, he takes her easily and makes his way towards her room to put her in comfier clothes.

“Fooled Dad good,” she whispers once they’ve left Kyrna’s earshot. 

“Sure did, baby. Maybe we should be worried. You’re a little trickster, it seems.”

“No,” she draws out the ‘O’. Noski enters her room and puts her down as he goes to pick out some pyjamas for her. He suspects that the rest of the day will be a write-off and will be spent lounging around the house. “No tricks!”

“What do you call fooling your dad, then?”

“Just play!” Simatuq grin is taken over by a yawn. Noski waits until her eyes are open again before passing her a nightdress. He watches as she changes herself, only helping to get her shirt over her head before stepping back. Letting her develop some ‘independence’ as Kyrna would say. She dresses quickly and, to Noski’s surprise, lifts her arms up again to be held.

“Don’t you want to take a nap, darling?”

“Nap with Daddy,” she says, so cheerfully and hopefully that Noski could never hope to deny her the pleasure. 

“Of course, darling, let’s go take a nap.” He carries her across the hall, gently places her on the bed and tucks her in. “Give Daddy a minute and then I’ll join you.”

She snuggles in under the blanket as he goes to change into a pair of fresh sweatpants in the washroom. When he returns, he sees a steaming cup of tea on his nightstand, and Kyrna laying in bed, arm securely around Simatuq and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Look who I found,” he says, humour clear in his voice. 

“What a shock. I’m shocked.” He laughs as he climbs under the duvet, cuddling closer to the warmth of his family. “Guess there’s nothing we can do but take a nap.”

“Guess so, no point in resisting.” Kyrna plays along, extending his arm to welcome Noski into his embrace. He leans over, and Noski knows what he’s searching for, so he leans up and gives him a kiss. He hears a soft “ew” from between them and laughs.

“Why ‘ew’, baby? It’s not ‘ew’ when we kiss you, is it?” Kyrna teases, leaning down to press a flurry of kisses to Simatuq’s face. She giggles and bats him away.

“No kisses. It’s nap time.” She says it with such finality that Noski knows she’ll be a demon when she’s old enough to express more complex thoughts. He can’t wait to deal with that when the time comes. 

“You heard her, darling,” Noski says, shifting further under the blankets and getting comfortable. “It’s nap time.”

Kyrna sighs dramatically. “Seems so. Sweet dreams, Simatuq. Sweet dreams, Noski. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” says two voices as one.

**Author's Note:**

> me: *has known about this exchange since December*  
> time: *passes*  
> me, when the exchange is due in a week: *surprised pikachu*  
> happy equinox exchange!! i'll go back to inflicting pain after this!


End file.
